My Wish
by EsophagealEruption
Summary: I wish, sometimes, I could tell you how I feel.


Liz – Hi! I am Liz! Shazow! This is my first fanfic, w00t? It's Rae-Rob, fandom Teen Titans. It's a one-shot, because all my other works-in-progress are...longer than oneshots? Blah. I felt the need to write something on the side. I have a few other things going on right now, but.. I'll get them up eventually, aye? Yay. Well, I hope you like this...

Teen Titans is not owned by me. Not one bit.

3

Liz.

Robin looked at the city from the top of the Teen Titans "T" Tower. This was his garden, his young sapling to protect from the pests and bugs that tried to infest it. This was all he had. It seemed to go on forever. He was meant to protect, he served no other purpose to these people. He'd be a celebrity of sorts when he aged, but he wasn't sure what he'd be able to do with that time. After all, he'd spend all these years training, fighting crime, and locking up criminals. He had nearly no money to fall back on, and less of a social life to pillow his fall on. He sighed, looking at the city lights as they flickered on, preparing for the darkness. He turned towards the bay, and seeing the sun setting in the distance, he leaned against the railing and sighed at the sight. The sky was aflame with passionate hues of fiery reds, ferocious oranges, and raging pinks waging a war of colorful struggle against the deep, calm blues and purples of the night sky. The Boy Wonder sighed to himself, musing upon his "predicament". He had his friends here, but nowhere else. Beastboy was a social butterfly, and he was about two years younger than Robin, so BB didn't have much to worry about, yet. Cyborg was half robot, and a fantastic technician, he'd probably get a job in some high-maintenance, fancy auto place. Starfire might go back to her home planet, but he wasn't sure. If not, she might... Nah, she'd go home. Raven... He wasn't too sure what Raven would do. She was rather independent, kind of antisocial, actually. Come to think of it, Robin hadn't seen her at all today. Starfire and Beastboy had gone to the mall, and Cyborg had told him earlier he'd be working on some new gadget all day. Robin hadn't done much today, just trained, took a nap, and played Guitar Hero for a while.

The first stars began to twinkle above him, and the brilliant fire was steadily being doused by the mellow violet-blues. Robin looked up at the night sky, and upon seeing the first star twinkling, he closed his eyes, and did something he hadn't done since he was a young boy.

"Star bright, star light..." he whispered, barely making a noise, "I wish I may, I wish I might..."

"Have this wish I wish tonight?" A melodic, feminine voice broke his 'concentration'.

Raven seemed to glide towards him, her deep indigo cape billowing in the light breeze. The last wisps of the sunset made her silhouette glow, and her deep, amethyst eyes reflected that light softly.

"Really, Robin, I thought we were older than wishing on stars...You should come in, it's cool out here. Besides, the house is too silent. I enjoyed it most of the day, but now...it just feels dead. Why don't we get something to eat?" she asked in her strangely tender, yet monotonic voice.

He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah... Everyone's been out. They should be back soon enough. Wishing on a star... I haven't done it in a while... It was just a kind of... Spur of the moment deal. It sort of just felt right." Robin began walking towards the door that led to the stairwell, Raven followed, quietly.

"So, do you always do things on the spur of the moment?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes, it's just like a need. I can't help it..."

He stopped at the door way and turned to her. She stopped swiftly, her cape pushing against the wind, billowing against her slender, long legs, her violet, neatly trimmed hair slipping past the nook behind her ear where it was always kept. She appeared to almost shine in the moonlight, like a dark angel. The moon set her features aglow, her skin shone with youth and the progress of womanhood, and her soft, pink lips opened into a delicate, ovaline form of surprise. Raven stopped her slight levitation, and stepped onto the roof lightly, like a butterfly onto a delicate spring rose. Robin reached one, green-gloved hand towards her cheek and caressed her cheek lightly with his thumb. He leaned forwards, and tenderly kissed her angelic lips. Raven's eyes merely widened in surprise, and she made an airy, little "peep" noise. Robin pulled away, blushing. He looked to the side.

"Ah... I'm... Sorry. It's just... Well..." Robin stuttered, fumbling his words. He rubbed the ground with the ball of his foot and stared at the cement rooftop.

"I...I kind of... For a really long time... Wanted to tell..." His phrases were jumbled worse than an Algebra One student in a Calculus B Honors class.

She touched Robin's lips with one slender finger, silencing him. He looked at her with doe-like eyes. She closed her eyes.

"My wish..." was all she uttered, in a sweet, melodic voice he'd never heard before. He saw a crystalline, sparkling tear drop from her thick, lustrous eyelashes before she erased his memory of that kiss, that night. He woke up in his room, a tear glistening on his cheek.

"My wish..." he whispered to himself, and closed his eyes once more.

Well? Okay, not great, but... okayish, maybe? Short, yes, but this one was supposed to be. I have about three other things being undertaken right now.. I just wanted a quick break, hee. Ah well.

Review, please?


End file.
